Caught up in a dangerous love game
by AmslyApple
Summary: Edward and Bella finally get married.Once Bella is changed into a vampire, she starts to have feelings for someone else. What will happen to Edward and Bella's relationship? Reviews anyone?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody. Get ready to read yet another Twilight fan fiction. I am an experienced fan fictioner and write often. So I hope you enjoy me story, of a couple in love. And take a journey with Bella and Edward, as they get married and begin to go through their married life. Funnies, controversy, arguments, laughter, tears are some of the things that entail in this story. So once again enjoy yourselves while you read this. _

**Chapter one: The day I dreaded has come**

This was it. The moment I had dreaded for two weeks, the moment when I would become Mrs Cullen. But I knew I had to do it for Edward to get my wish of becoming immortal. I took a quick glimpse in the mirror to make sure Alice hadn't made me look completely ridiculous. But I had no need to worry; for once I thought I looked perfect, angelic like.

"Alice you're the best sister ever" I said to myself quietly.

"I know I am!" Alice bounced into the room, wearing a tight fitting blue dress that she looked amazing in. "So you like what I did with your hair, I didn't know if I should leave it up or down, what about the dress? Does it fit nicely?" Alice seemed more nervous then I was.

"Alice, breathe", I joked. "Oh yeah that was a joke by the way, I love it Alice, the dress, the hairdo, everything." Now I couldn't help looking in the mirror and checking myself out.

"Oh stop it Bella, c'mon we have to get going.", Alice rushed me out of the room and led me to where Charlie was waiting for me. He went teary eyed when he saw me coming down the stairs.

"You look very beautiful darling; shall we get the show on the road then?"

I nodded and tried to keep putting one foot in front of the other as I got ready to walk down the aisle.

"See you down there Bella, and try not and trip and ruin your dress okay?" Alice said, and gave me a quick hug, and took her place down the aisle. She walked very gracefully, and in time with the music (which was played elegantly by Esme) I hoped I could manage to get down the aisle without doing something embarrassing. I practically ran down the aisle, wanting to see Edward.

"Honey, you need to slow down a bit, you're giving your father a workout", Charlie gasped as he tried to keep up with me.

"Sorry Dad I didn't mean to, it seems like this aisle goes on forever", I replied, but my prayers were answered. I saw Edward and everything was perfect. Charlie handed me over to Edward and I turned to him and gazed into his golden eyes which seemed to go on forever.

"You look…well words cannot describe what you look like", Edward whispered to me, while the celebrant was going on about us.

"Is that good or bad?" I whispered back.

"Good, Alice did a wonderful job, remind me to get her a present for doing all of this", He smiled, and we listened to the celebrant talking about stuff we didn't care about. I finally tuned in when it was time to say "I do".

"Edward" the celebrant began "Do you take Bella to be your wife?"

"I do", he said firmly.

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband?"

"I…I…"

I heard crying from my mum and soon to be mother in law, gasping from the crowd started.

"Bella, just say it and it will be all over" Edward comforted me.

"I do" I muttered.

"You may kiss the bride" the celebrant finally said.

After a quick kiss from Edward we walked down the aisle for the first time as Mr and Mrs Cullen. I got hugged from nearly everyone there, photos were taken but I wasn't really paying attention to that, my eyes were only on Edward.

We decided to go out into the courtyard where Alice had decorated the trees with literally thousands of lights that made the place seem magical.

"So Mrs Cullen, it looks like you've survived most of the night so far", Edward smiled my favourite smile.

"So far? There's more? Stop putting me through more torture Edward", I shouted, but he sat me down and comforted me.

"Well you look like you've been enjoying yourself tonight, and don't worry you'll like my surprise." Edward replied as we watched the starry night go by.

"Bella! Hurry up, you've got to get out of that dress and get going" Alice shouted from across the courtyard, and in a second she was carrying me up the stairs in a flash and had me out of my dress in a few minutes.

"Thanks for a wonderful day Alice, now where exactly am I going?" I asked as she pushed me into the car with Edward.

"You'll see soon Bella, enjoy yourselves you two." Alice gave me a hug and shut the car door.

"Okay Edward, spill, where are we going?" I demanded.

"Alice will rip me to pieces if I told you, why don't you sit back and relax, and you might as well have a nap on the way, it's a bit of a journey.

"Ugh fine", I mumbled as I slowly closed my eyes, and I was then surrounded in darkness.

After what seemed like forever, I was gently shaken awoken by Edward. He told me to look out the window. And then I saw it…It was a house, but no ordinary house, this house had the theme of a cabin but inside it looked like a beach house.

"All thanks to Esme" Edward whispered in my ear as he took our bags in one hand and led me into the house with the other.

"I see Esme got creative" I said as I saw all the paintings surrounding the room's walls.

"She has a knack for this type of thing; c'mon I'll show you the bedroom."

When we entered the bedroom, there was a huge bed in the middle, with heaps of comfy pillows on top.

"Wow that is so nice" I gasped.

"What? Did you think I was going to male you sleep on a couch, nope Mrs Cullen deserves the best. I'll let you get washed up, meet me in the pool…if you can find it" He said grinning, before he left he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the pool.

"This place is absolutely humungous" I said, my voice echoed throughout the room, as I stepped into the pool, and noticed that it was warm. "You made everything perfect."

I saw Edward submerge from the water and swim over to me. "Well I wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself as a human for awhile, before I change you" Edward said going under again.

"Wait" I pulled him back up. "You said you would change me? I thought it was going to be Carlisle because you didn't want to do it?" I asked him confused just a bit.

"Well I changed my mind; I think I can do it without killing you. And I thought you would prefer me to do it. But let's not think about it right now; let's just enjoy your last human days while it lasts. Race you!" And with that he shot off to the other side of the pool in just seconds.

"Hey that's not fair; you're the one with the vampire abilities." I said as I started to swim over to him. After a few minutes later I got to Edward after he did a few laps of the pool waiting for me.

"Okay, this is the biggest pool I've ever been in." I said, trying to catch my breath. Edward held me up, because I thought I would sink with exhaustion.

"Well what is something that is fair enough for us to do, and that you could win at?"

"This…" I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him.

"Mmmm….nicely done Mrs Cullen, but I think it should go a bit more like this." He pulled me in, and kissed my throat and made his way to my lips and kissed me like he never had done before.

"Well that was something different…I liked it" I grinned, and he came back for more.

_If you enjoyed that, please review. Really love positive criticism, and comments. If you have any ideas that you would like me to put into my story, just tell me and I'll do my best to try and provide your needs. Thanks for reading. Chapter two will be up soon._


	2. Should I? Or shouldn't I?

**Chapter two: Should I? Or shouldn't I?**

"That was the best night ever, can we do it again?" I said jokingly.

"What? Watch DVDs and stuff our faces, well stuff your face with popcorn" Edward replied reenacting shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Well yeah, it was fun, and I haven't done that in quite awhile" I replied laughing.

"You know what else is fun?" Edward said slowly unbuttoning my top, watching my face to tell him to stop.

"And I was supposed to be the eager one, what about you going on about the "I could hurt you even kill you" kinda crap. I thought you didn't want to sleep with me until I was changed?" I asked him. "C'mon make your mind up Edward" I joked.

"Bella, I'm a guy with raging hormones, you know I've always wanted you, now I want you more than ever…" Edward held me close until our lips touched. "You know you want too…" Edward threw his t-shirt onto the floor, and proceeded to take my pants off. "See, you can't stop me now, you can't resist me" Edward smiled, knowing I wouldn't be able to even without being able to read my mind.

"Oh your good Edward, very good, I'm sure I can take the lead now" I replied heading towards the bedroom.

"But I'm faster" Edward said carrying me to the bedroom in an instant. "I'll make everything perfect". I lay on the bed as I watched him dim the lights, lit some essence candles and put on some soothing music.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special Edward, this is so nice" I saw Edward shoot off into the bathroom. What would he be doing in the bathroom I thought to myself. "Edward?" I shouted.

"Yeah, just a minute, I'm just getting…getting ready." Edward replied peering out the bathroom door.

After a few minutes Edward was out of the bathroom, nothing had changed, he hadn't changed his clothes or anything. I found that weird.

"What was that all about?" I asked snuggling up to cold chest.

"Ah I was just getting ready; you know mentally, I'm just a bit nervous you know. I don't want to kill you or anything." Edward replied stroking my hair.

"You won't, just hurry up and change me, I want to be a vampire too…I want to sleep with you when I'm a vampire." I demanded. I really didn't want to do this now…Just like him I was a little scared that he could hurt me.

"Talk about me changing minds huh? If it's what you want I'll do it" Edward sighed and hugged me close.

"You mean right here, right now?" I whispered a bit scared.

"Only if you want to, but I don't have to. You can think about it for awhile" Edward reassured me, and continued stroking my hair.

I was never going to make my mind up about becoming a vampire, it was now or never because I didn't know when else he would be in the mood to change me. I wanted him so bad, but things were holding me back like my family, my friends, I probably wouldn't be able to see them for awhile until I settled down as a newborn vampire.

"Edward…" I said quietly.

"Yes Bella?" He replied in my ear

"Do it Edward. Make me a vampire." I replied softly.

Edward kissed both of my cheeks and my lips, before making his way down to my throat. "You ready Bella?" He asked me, I don't know how many times he asked me that before we go to this stage.

"Yes Edward. I'm ready. One question, how long will I be in pain for?"

"It depends" Edward said stroking my neck. "Maybe a few days, or shorter, but I'll make sure you are ok."

"What if you acc…." I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt a shooting pain in my neck where Edward bit me, and his venom was spreading through my body. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Edwards face looking at me, smiling. At that moment I knew I would be ok. Hopefully this god awful pain would not last for very long.

_Sorry that, that chapter was short. I just wanted that one over and done with so I could really get into my story. Hoped you liked, and reviews would be appreciated. Next chapter up soon_


	3. The loss of a friend

**Chapter 3**

"Wow I did…not know I was this blind before. It's like I can see clearly now" Bella's transformation was complete. Two days of physical and mental pain was over. She had officially become a true Cullen now.

"You'll get used to it Bella, this is all new to you, just take it a step at a time" Edward said to calm her down and stop her going on a feeding frenzy.

"Edward, I can hear your thoughts by the way. Don't worry about me, I'm not thirsty…yet" Bella said and winked at him.

"Hmmm…very interesting. I still can't hear yours though. I wish I could hear one thought in your pretty little head". Edward jumped down from the tree, and Bella followed, falling gracefully and touched the ground without making a sound.

"I'll make a great hunter out of you Bella, you just gotta learn self control". Edward said, as they both jumped the lake and raced back home.

Soon as Edward and Bella stepped through the door, Bella saw Edwards face cringe.

"Your wolf boy is here…ugh I can smell him. What has he done, rubbed his fur all over the place? This place stinks!"

"Oh shut up Edward" Bella pushed him. "He's just coming to visit, that's all. Now be a good husband and let him in ok?" Bella said sweetly, and flashed a smile at him.

"Fine, wolf b…" Bella glared at him. "I mean Jacob, c'mon on in" Edward said opening the door for him.

Jacob didn't even bother saying hi to Edward, he just bounded straight over to Bella and gave her one of his big bear hugs.

"I'm still waiting for you to say, _Jake, I can't…breathe_ every time I give you a hug, but I guess it's different now that you're a bloodsucker too." Jacob said letting go of Bella, and staring at the changes which had been made in the transformation. "You've changed Bella…"

"Not really Jake, I'm still plain old Bella. I've just got lets say…superpowers" Bella giggled when she said that.

"Edward, can I speak to Bella alone please?" Jacob turned to Edward waiting for a answer. Edward tortured him by making him wait for what seemed forever.

"You've got five minutes" Edward said and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Edward he won't hurt me" Bella said out loud.

"You can hear his thoughts? Wow, cool" Jacob said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just a power I've gotten through my transformation, long story Jake…" Bella giggled and joined him on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked, starting to get curious. She knew Jacob wouldn't keep any secrets from her for very long.

"Bella…" Jacob cupped her face with one hand, and stroked her with the other. "Edward…he's not right for you. I still love you; you can leave him and be with me. What do you say?" Jacob said, waiting for an answer.

"Jake…you know I don't love you the same way. We've been over this heaps of times already" Bella said sighing. "Great…this again" she thought to herself.

"C'mon it could work for us; I will make it work…" Jacob said pleading with her.

"No Jake, you can't make it work because there is nothing to work on. Now if you don't stop this right now I'll get Edward to come in here and throw you out." Bella said pointing to the door. "Or I could do it myself; I could put my new strength to good use you know".

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll leave now, I see where you stand now, and I won't come back, because I've given up on you. Bye Bella..." Jacob walked out, not even stopping to give her a hug, like he usually did.

"Jake…I didn't mean it like that." Bella tried to stop him, but he had already left.

"Are you okay Bella? I knew I shouldn't have let that dog come here" Edward said as he pressed himself to her, catching the tears on his shirt. Edward knew what had happened because even though Jacob had tried to block his thoughts from Edwards head, Edward got through his mental block, and heard everything.

"I pushed him away Edward…now he won't come back" Bella said, sobbing harder into his now soaked shirt.

"Shhh…c'mon , let's go relax in bed ae?" Edward carried her to their bedroom in her arms and laid her on the bed.

"You know what I miss right now? Been able to sleep, and forget about everything….ugh now what do we do?" Bella said as she rested her chin on his chest.

"We could just lay here and talk if you want, we don't have to do anything if you prefer". Edward said stroking her hair.

After a few hours, it grew dark, Bella and Edward decided to go down to the lounge and see what everyone else was up to.

"You ok Bella? I hope that Jacob didn't hurt you too badly". Alice said giving her a hug. Jasper followed behind her, and the room was suddenly calm, Bella forgot her argument with Jacob and she felt happy.

"Thanks Jasper". Bella said giving him a hug.

"Anytime…" Jasper laughed.

"Where have you two been?" Edward asked them, as they flopped down together on the couch.

"Just been hunting, we caught up with someone who would be interested in joining us" Alice said.

"Uh… who? Anyone we know?" Edward asked.

"No, funny thing is, this person isn't a vampire. He's a human. And somehow he knows what we are." Alice said seriously.

"How is that possible? He's obviously been talking to the wolves." Bella said. "Maybe we should call everyone for a family meeting, this guy could be trouble.

"Already done, Carlisle and Esme are on their way, and Rosalie and Emmet are going to walk through the door any minute now.

Just as Alice correctly saw in her mind, Rosalie and Emmet came through the door arguing.

"Emmet, leave me alone! I don't need this right now, just go away!" Rosalie ran up the stairs with unhuman speed, and slammed her bedroom door. She was crying but trying to hide it.

"Emmet, what's up with Rosalie?" Jasper asked him.

"Argh I don't know…women…" Emmett replied, joining them. "She's having a big go at me, only because I didn't want to go on a vacation with her". Emmet said sighing.

"Why not?" Edward asked him, he started to stroke Bella's hair again, it was a habit of his.

"I'm happy here…and if we went somewhere else and things got a bit hot and steamy…you know what I mean…I just think it's better for us to stay here. Just forget about us, what's up with Alice's news?" Emmet replied, looking alert.

Alice repeated what she told to the others to Emmet and to Esme and Carlisle when they arrived.

"I think we should invite this boy over and ask him how he found out about us. We've always been careful to hide what we really are. Maybe we could convince the boy that this is not a good choice". Carlisle added. "Alice, can you remember where this boy lives?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll go pick him up now, Jasper you'll have to come with me, just in case he needs some calming down." Alice said, she grabbed the car keys, and in just minutes Bella could hear her yellow Porsche going down the gravel road.

"Well I guess, all we can do is wait" Edward mumbled. The Cullens watched out the window waiting for Alice and Jasper to come home. Carlisle was thinking of ways to explain all of this to the boy with Esme, Bella and Edward just sat on the couch in disbelief.

How could this boy possibly know about the Cullens secret?" All they could now was wait and find out.

_Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been really busy, as the school year is coming to a close in New Zealand…and exams are coming up. And that's taking time away from my fanfiction writing. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Reviews are appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later the waiting was over...

Alice and Jasper pulled up in her yellow Porsche and guided the boy inside. The Cullen family were all waiting in the dining room, tensions were high, as they did not know what was going to happen tonight.

"Everyone...this is Derrick." Alice pronounced. Bella looked up, and saw him hiding behind Jasper.

"Welcome Derrick, please sit down and explain how you know about us." Carlisle said to him. After a few minutes of explaining himself, the Cullen's learnt that Derrick was a boy that went to Forks High school, where the Cullen's used to be at. He studied them, their untouched plates at lunchtime, and their pale faces. Everything Bella had discovered about Edward. Basically he put two and two together and wanted to find out more.

"Now" Carlisle began. "Derrick, we are vampires. But this has to be kept secret, or it could be dangerous to our family. You cannot at any circumstances tell anyone about our abnormality. Understand?" Derrick nodded. "Is there anything you would like to say before I get Alice to whish you off home again Derrick?" Carlisle asked him.

"Sir, I was wondering... if I could join your family?" Derrick asked embarrassed. Emmet laughed and got a soft punch from Alice.

"Now, boy why would you want something like this? You're perfectly healthy and in pretty good nick I would assume. All of my family were at near death, that's why I decided to change them, so they would have a better life." Carlisle told him. All of the Cullen's agreed with him.

"Not to be disrespectful Dr. Cullen, but I am not as healthy as you think. I have terminal cancer and I only have a month to live...but if you turned me into a vampire I would have centuries to live. Please...I don't want to die this young." Derrick told him pleading, starting to sob.

"Well...that certainly makes things in a different perspective doesn't it? Okay, why don't we get Alice to drop you off home and we will call you tomorrow. This is a big decision for our family as you must understand." Carlisle replied, getting out of his chair to stretch.

"Yes sir, thank you for your time and consideration." Derrick followed Alice out of the room, but just before he got out the door, he gave a short wave to Bella.

Soon as they left, Edward started to rant on about the boy. "Well for one, I certainly don't want another person in our family. We are so close, and to let another person in is well...I find it wrong".

Carlisle cut in "Edward please be reasonable, he does have terminal cancer, that is a good enough excuse. I think we should let him join our family, and if it doesn't work out we can send him to another clan. At least we can give it a shot". Everyone nodded in agreement; Bella didn't want to be the newborn vampire anymore. She was getting used to being a vampire, and she liked it.

"C'mon Edward, he'll be just like us, he is dying, you all were." Bella told him.

"Fine...Do whatever you want, but I won't be happy about it". Edward replied and walked out.

Everybody just left Edward to cool down, he would get over it. Well he would have to because everyone agreed that Derrick would become part of the family.

"Oh, this is wonderful, another child I can adopt, and so young too!" Esme said with excitement.

"Settle down Esme, I haven't seen you this excited since Edward and Bella's wedding". Carlisle said, kissing her forehead softly.

"It would be great not to be the new vampire anymore, I hope he turns out well, I really don't want to kill him if things turn bad" Bella joked. "Hey Emmet, we still haven't had our rematch, should we get it over and done with, so I can whip your butt at it again?" Bella laughed. Emmet was already waiting outside "Bring it on!" he shouted.

Bella did beat Emmet in the rematch, and took the victory in her stride.

"Just wait a few months, you won't be as strong then" Emmet said nursing his sore hand.

Bella just laughed. "Right, next you'll be wanting to challenge Derrick too. Am I right Emmet?"

"Too right you are Bella. I'm up for a challenge". Emmet replied.

"So when are we going to turn him Carlisle" Bella said as they walked back inside.

"Well I'll give him a call tomorrow, and tell him we will do it, but it's up to him if he still wants to go through with it. He just has to be prepared". Carlisle replied.

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this Carlisle. Jasper is finally getting used to our vegetarian diet, and now you want to risk our family by bringing in another newborn?" Edward snapped at him.

"We'll keep him under control Edward, don't worry, it'll be fine. Look how well Bella is doing" Carlisle told him.

"Yes, I know Carlisle" Edward paused before speaking again. "And I'm very proud of her" Edward kissed Bella on the forehead. "But this Derrick may not react the same way as Bella did, there are so many risks".

"Risks I am willing to take" Carlisle stated.

"Well I'm not going to be around when he joins us. I'm leaving..."


End file.
